Ashfur's Legacy
by Wheatpelt
Summary: After Ashfur's death, he must watch over ThunderClan as a spectre who can walk amongst his fellow Clanmates. But how can he cope with the memories? And how could he reveal his secret?
1. Prologue

I slunk through the shadows of the trees. It was the night of a Gathering, _the _Gathering, where I would finally get my revenge on the cat who stole my heart.

_Squirrelflight._

From the moment she had been born I had been captivated by her spirit, the spirit of a true warrior. She was the daughter of my leader, the famous Firestar. But then one day, she and Brambleclaw had disappeared. Moons later, when they finally returned, it was evident that Brambleclaw had stolen her heart.

But then, it had seemed StarClan was on my side. Brambleclaw had discovered he had a brother. Squirrelflight, angry at him for choosing Hawkfrost over her, had finally turned to me.

Then the badger attack happened. After it, Squirrelflight returned to the cat who had rejected her, the cat whose father, the tyrant Tigerstar had killed my mother as bait for a dog pack to kill my own Clan. The cat who had once been my friend.

It was time Squirrelflight learned a lesson in matters of the heart. I plotted with Hawkfrost in a plot to kill the mortal enemy of Tigerstar, the father of Hawkfrost. This cat was my leader, Firestar. But the plan did not succeed. It turned out Brambleclaw had a conscience. Firestar did not die, and Hawkfrost was killed. I saw it myself, for it had been my job to alert the Clan, and lead Leafpool and Squirrelflight to where their father would be dying.

But, to my delight, moons later, Squirrelflight had kits, one of which became my apprentice. I now had opportunities once again to break her heart, as she had killed mine.

Somewhere in between my plotting, moping and mentoring, I had found an angel in the form of Whitewing. She was smart, funny, and much gentler than Squirrelflight had ever been.

A rustle in the trees alerted me from my reverie. A shape slunk toward me, and my yowl was cut short by a sharp claw across my neck.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting With StarClan

As the darkness closed around me, I noticed stars creeping along toward me, along with a black mist, the kind that only comes from cats refused to StarClan. Then from these formed the shapes of cats in my past. There was Bluestar, my old leader, Whitestorm, my father and Firestar's first deputy, and my mother, Brindleface, along with starry cats I could not recognize. But then I saw _them. _Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe, the traitors of all Clans.

Bluestar stepped forward, her eyes full of sorrow as she spoke, "Ashfur, you have sinned. However you have sinned for just reasons, loving a cat who did not return the favor. Therefore, StarClan is giving you one chance to right your wrongs. You will not be visible to any Clanmates except your killer. You can walk amongst them and say your final goodbyes."

It was here Tigerstar butted in. "If you don't stop your killer, she will destroy the forest!"

Bluestar swished her tail over Tigerstar's mouth.

"But how do I know who killed me?" I asked. "It was dark and I didn't see anything!"

Brindleface walked over, her eyes sad. "My son, all this will be revealed to you. I have gained permission to walk amongst you, guiding you, so that you may not stray from the right path. But, you may not be able to see me, for I shall be as invisible to you as you are to ThunderClan."

I pressed my nose in her starry fur and nodded. "I'll do it. But what if I fail?"

Bluestar answered my question with a patient tone. "You will be sent to the Dark Forest to roam with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost." Darkstripe snickered at this.

And that was the last thing I heard before I was surrounded in darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 2: Ashfur's Return

As the darkness once again faded, I found myself staring at….myself? I was at my vigil ceremony. I saw my dear sister, Ferncloud, Birchfall and Lionblaze, my apprentices, and many more cats I had always known. Then, out of the very corner of my eye, I saw Hollyleaf. She was staring at me with a scared look, meaning one thing.

She must have killed me.

I never would have believed it, if the truth hadn't been staring me in the face. I flicked my tail so she could know _I_ could see her too, and then I walked off to sit by my sister. Sitting near Ferncloud I saw Whitewing, my second love. She looked a little plump to me, but the truth did not register with me until I saw Birchfall looking at her with pride and love mixed in his eyes. Whitewing was pregnant.

Then Hollyleaf walked over, her eyes scared. I simply gave her a look and she skidded toward the warriors den. After she had left, I walked off into the woods, hoping to find my mother.

I found no trace of her until I caught a whiff of her sweet scent on the wind. A whisper seemed to say, _Watch over Hollyleaf and guide her…._

Even though I had no prior intention of doing that, I knew I must honor my dear mother's wishes. I would become Hollyleaf's conscience, her moral compass. I would tell her the best way to go with her life from this moment.

And I realized something else. I would need a place to sleep. Remembering my home territory, I thought of the many old rabbit holes littering the WindClan border. I headed off toward there.

I soon found a suitable one and climbed into it, waiting for dawn to break, waiting to speak with Hollyleaf.

Waiting to guide her paws toward the right path, not the one I had taken.

* * *

As dawn approached, I awoke. On a steep hill in WindClan territory, I saw a shape climb a hill it was Nightcloud, the cat who had taken Crowfeather as a mate. I just barely heard her prayer to StarClan as it passed by my ears…

_Please StarClan, let Crowfeather finally love me and Breezepelt for real, not just because he needs the Clan to trust him…_

I could tell from the prayer that this one had been said very often. I felt bad for this cat, but there was nothing I could do.

It was time to go see Hollyleaf.


	4. Chapter 3: Hollyleaf

I practically waltzed toward the thorn tunnel. As I approached, the dawn patrol, consisting of Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Mousewhisker and Cloudtail. I slipped past them to where Mousefur and Longtail were picking up my body to bury it. I just heard a snippet of their conversation, which was about how I was such a _"nice cat"_ and _"who would want to murder me?"_ If only they knew! I slipped past them and into the warriors den, where Hollyleaf was sleeping. I nudged her gently, in order to wake her up.

* * *

I woke to see the blue eyes of Ashfur staring me in the face he mouthed for me to follow him before he turned and ran out of the den. I stood up, gently shook myself, and followed him.

* * *

I heard Hollyleaf following me as we passed the medicine den. A familiar scent passed by my nose as Jayfeather walked out. I felt the uncanny feeling of his sightless eyes on me as I passed. Somehow I knew he could sense my presence. I hurried out into the forest as I heard Jayfeather stop his sister.

* * *

I froze as Jayfeather called my name. I knew he was my brother and I had no reason to be fearful, but the deed I had committed was making me wary of my Clanmates.

"Hollyleaf, where are you going?" he called.

"Oh, just hunting," I replied. I knew that he would know I was lying, but he just dismissed it.

So I followed the path Ashfur had taken into the forest.

_

* * *

_

_She was following me. _Finally the chance would come to talk to her, to find out why she had killed him when his life was finally going right. He stopped and breathed in deeply, hoping to find a trace of Brindleface. He smelled nothing, and his fears rose. _What if I'm doing the wrong thing? _He thought, panicking at the moment Hollyleaf walked into the small clearing he had chosen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice fearful.

"Oh, after you _killed_ me StarClan just _couldn't decide_ whether I was worthy enough to join StarClan, so I am here to make sure you choose the right path so I can go to StarClan and not be stuck with the cat that killed my _mother._ So if you have any ideas how to do that, please inform me now so I can get out of this HALF-LIFE, since StarClan decided they weren't going help me at all." I ranted to her.

She sat calmly through my tirade, her green eyes blinked only once. "Ok," she said finally. "I'll help you."

_

* * *

_

_How was I supposed to_ _help him? He had tried to kill me, and then expose my secret. But the look in his blue eyes convinced me. He looked so sad. I__ truly __believed he needed me. _

"But are you sure no one will help you?" I asked.

"My mother is here, but she is as invisible to me as I am to ThunderClan." Ashfur replied.

"What if I expose the fact I killed you? The Clan is talking about going after Sol." I said.

Ashfur looked confused. "Sol? That loner who convinced ShadowClan to give up StarClan?"

"Yes him."

"That could work. It would save ThunderClan from going on another pointless journey," Ashfur commented. "But you would probably be kicked out of the Clan. If we can find your true parents, we could reveal all at once."

"I don't want to find my true parents. They obviously didn't want me in the first place!" I cried. Then I realized I had been gone a while. "I need to get back to camp. They'll be wondering where I am,"

* * *

I watched Hollyleaf leave. Then I ran to the Sky Oak. I quickly climbed it. If I was closer to the sky, maybe then I would feel their guidance.

Bluestar's voice drifted to my ears. _Nice try Ashfur. I'm sorry, you must do this yourself._

Whitestorm's soon followed hers: _I am proud of you, always remember that._

Discouraged, I walked to the end of a branch. Then I jumped.

* * *

**A/N - Don't you just love cliffhangers? I also added a new POV in this chapter - Hollyleaf's! UPDATES HAPPEN QUICKER IF I GET REVEIWS.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Moonpool

However, I had not remembered the fact that I can't die. I just simply glided down, landing softly on my feet. I had had such fun that I climbed up and jumped again. When I went for my third time, _Tigerstar's_ voice came to me: _Fooling around will bring you closer to me…_

At this, I scrambled back down the tree. Then I ran toward the ThunderClan camp, hoping to find Hollyleaf.

She wasn't there.

But Jayfeather was. As I swiftly passed his den for the second time today, he quickly walked outside and through me.

It was then that I found out I could not only hear StarClan's prayers, but possess _living _cats. It was unsettling being in Jayfeather's body. Not only was he blind, _but he could sense cat's emotions. _

I stepped out of his body and ran for the woods. I could feel his curiosity at what had just happened. In fact, I was still shocked by it.

As I continued running, I found myself on a well-worn path. As I sniffed, I could distinctly smell the scents of the medicine cats; Mothwing, Willowshine, Barkface, Kestrelpaw, Littlecloud, Leafpool, and Jayfeather. With a jolt I realized I was near the Moonpool.

Curious, I followed the path. I wondered why there were paw prints in the dirt when we hadn't lived by the lake long enough to make these. _Could there have been cats living here before we came here? What if they came back?_

Then I saw the Moonpool. It was a small pool, but despite this it took my breath away. Even in the bright light of sunhigh, it still had a mystic air to it. I padded down to the water's edge and took a step. The water was icy, and yet it warmed my paw. I took a lip of the water (completely forgetting that I was naught but a spectre), and suddenly I could see visions of the Clans.

There was Leafpool and Squirrelflight, speaking urgently.

Then it was _Leafpool _giving birth to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, and handing them off to Squirrelflight, who was there, helping her.

The next scene was one I knew all too well – when the new ThunderClan camp was on fire and I tried to kill Squirrelflight's "kits". When she revealed that they were not her kits.

The final scene was my murder. It scared me to watch as Hollyleaf, the cat I had to help, slide her claws across my throat. I looked away before I fell in the stream, dead.

Then a small shape materialized in front of me. My mother, Brindleface. Her voice gently whispered to me. _Figure out how to use the knowledge you have been granted. It is no coincidence that you came to the Moonpool. You needed to know this._

She brushed up against me, dematerializing as she went.

**A/N – You will notice that Ashfur has a few powers. The one is he can hear prayers to StarClan. His other is he can temporarily possess cats' bodies. Reviews are always loved. Reviewers will be granted a Brindleface plushie!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Secret Revealed

**A/N – I GOT OOTS #1!!! And I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have a ton of homework, plus birthday and parties.**

I ran as fast as my gray spotted paws could take me towards Hollyleaf's scent. _I knew how to right the wrongs. _

* * *

I was stalking a mouse when a gray streak barreled into me. The noise of me skidding across the leaves scared it away. _Mousedung! _At first I thought it was Ferncloud, but soon I realized it was Ashfur. _What did he want now?_

He flapped his mouth most unceremoniously. I could tell he wanted to tell me something. Then he tore off in the bracken. I slowly followed him into a small hollow just off of the camp.

"I know how to right the wrongs and get me into StarClan!" he yowled.

I flattened my ears a bit at the loud screech, but nodded my head for him to continue.

"All we have to do is _tell the truth._" He mewed.

"What truth?"

"Leafpool and Crowfeather are your parents, and you killed me!"

"Wait, Crowfeather, as in BREEZEPELT'S father?"

"Yeah, him and Leafpool ran away once and I guess that's when it happened," he said, quite awkwardly.

"Oh." was all I could manage. On the inside, I couldn't believe it. I was half-Clan, completely against the warrior code. I wasn't supposed to be here, even born.

How could I live like this?


	7. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

**A/N – I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Feel free to throw popcorn at me!**

I watched as Hollyleaf's face crumpled, which was soon replaced by a mask of sheer horror. I had just destroyed her whole world. I felt bad, but it had to be done. I quickly said, "It doesn't matter that you're half-Clan! Look at Mistyfoot! She's probably going to end up leader of RiverClan! And Feathertail! She was chosen to go on a journey for _StarClan._ AND she was chosen for ANOTHER prophecy, with the Tribe. Half-Clan cats are not bad!"

"But…I'm a medicine cat's daughter...it's against the warrior code..." she mumbled barely legibly.

"So? Just look at…um…" I thought furiously for a cat, but my mind could only come up with one cat. Brokenstar. Hollyleaf took this as proof that she was right and stalked off. I followed her, all the way to ThunderClan's camp. She turned around swiftly, her eyes blazing with a mixture of fury and sadness.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" she hissed, right as Lionblaze walked through the thorn tunnel.

"But I hadn't even talked to you." The golden warrior said. "In fact, I was just going to look for you. You have been hunting since sunrise, according to Jayfeather. It's nearly sunhigh and how much prey do you have? Nothing!"

Hollyleaf spun in surprise at her brother's outburst. "Sorry, not much prey was out today."

"I would like to know where exactly you have been hunting, since every other patrol came back with enough prey to feed all of the elders." Her brother retorted, his eyes filled to the brim with anger, and I suppose, grief for me. I had mentored him, even when we didn't get along much.

"I don't think it's any of your business. You're not the Clan leader," she hissed. I pressed up against her and whispered in her ear to just give it up.

She ignored her brother and pushed past him into the camp. I took my chance and possessed his body. I was surprised by the knowledge he had. All of the battle moves…and a power, a power greater than any I had ever known. I realized that Lionblaze, like Jayfeather, possessed more power than StarClan. But what was his power? I searched his memories greedily. Then, there it was! Memories of battles came flooding into my mind. Lionblaze fighting. Lionblaze stepping out of a battle covered in blood, none of it his.

He was unbeatable in a fight. Then a shred of a memory came to me. Jayfeather was in the mountains, talking to Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze of course. He was repeating a prophecy. _"There will be three, kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws." _Jayfeather than when on to explain the prophecy had been given to Firestar. They were kin of Firestar's kin, Leafpool. They were the cats in the prophecy. But what was Hollyleaf's power?


	8. Chapter 7: Help From Unexpected Sources

I slipped out of Lionblaze's body, shocked at the revelation I had seen. I raced out of the camp. I needed to see Brindleface.

* * *

I ran into camp, where I let out a yowl of frustration. Honeyfern looked at me funny, and then walked over to me. "Are you ok?" She asked her voice full of concern. "I'm fine!" I yelled, probably louder than I should have. She looked surprised, then retorted, "Fine, I'm sorry for being nice." And stalked off toward where Berrynose was.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand what my friend saw in that annoying furball. I felt bad for yelling at her, but it's not like she knew what I did. I turned and headed toward the warriors' den. At the sound of soft pawsteps behind me, and a glimpse of gray fur, I turned sharply and yelled, thinking it was Ashfur or Jayfeather, "What do you want?!"

To my surprise, it was Graystripe, the former deputy.

"I'm sorry, I heard you yelling and I thought you needed someone to talk to," he meowed.

I started to say I was fine, but it came out as "What would you do if you knew something that could destroy the whole Clan?"

Graystripe looked confused, and then said, "I would tell someone you trust. Completely." I thanked him, and ran toward Berrynose.

I had to find where Mousewhisker was.

* * *

I stalked around the forest, sniffing the air, trying to find a glimpse of my mother's scent. Finally, at the border of ShadowClan, I found a trail of it. I followed the trail to a place that reeked of a loner, a loner known as Sol.

Sol was not there however. He was long gone. And yet, a shimmery form was taking shape in front of my eyes. I did not recognize it at first, and then I saw.

It was a badger. Not just any badger. Midnight. I remembered her from the badger attack moons ago. Her voice was static-like, as if she was fighting to appear.

_To learn the truth, you must find the loner…_

Then Brindleface's voice drifted across my mind.

_Stay strong my son, I will be with you on this journey…_

I hoped she was right.


	9. Chapter 8: Mousewhisker

I walked toward Berrynose. I hated to do this, but I had no choice. "Um, Berrynose," I began.

"I hope you're here to apologize to Honeyfern," he said.

"No actua—"I began

"WELL APOLOGIZE!" he roared.

"I'm sorry Honeyfern. Now, ---"I started to say.

"Good, you apologized. Now, what do you want," he purred.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MOUSEWHISKER IS!" I screeched.

"Why do you want to know where HE is?" Berrynose sneered.

"Because he's my friend, and I need to speak with him. Is the *great* Berrynose satisfied?" I replied.

Berrynose started to speak, but Honeyfern clapped her tail over his mouth. "Of course he is. Mousewhisker went to the training hollow," she said. She smiled knowingly. I barely wondered why as I raced out of the camp.

My ebony paws flew toward the training hollow. Squirrelflight, to my dismay, was teaching Foxpaw how to attack an opponent with Mousewhisker's help. I tentatively stepped forward.

Squirrelflight looked at me. "Yes Hollyleaf?"

"May I borrow Mousewhisker for a moment?" I said.

"Of course! But not for too long," the cat I had thought was my mother replied. She looked so fake. How long could she continue to keep up this charade? Ashfur was right. I had to tell everything. Now was my chance. Mousewhisker will know. And I will tell my brothers. Just wait for the next Gathering. _Everyone_ will know. I just had to plan.

* * *

I started toward the camp. It was time to plant a false idea in the minds of my Clan. If they thought Sol had murdered me, then they would want to find him. To kill him. Not that I would let _that _happen. I would take the mind of some cat and let him leave, once I got my answers.

I headed off to camp. The first cat I saw was Honeyfern. Quickly I ran toward her and slipped into her body. With all of my might, I thought, _the loner Sol, who tried to drive the warrior code. Could he have killed Ashfur? _I felt the wonder come into her mind. I slipped out of her body, watched the shock on her face, then trotted off toward my next "victim". I had work to do. A lot of work.

* * *

"Mousewhisker, I have something to tell you," I began.

He looked surprised. "What is it?"

"Um, there's kind of a lot. Would you like the short version or the long version?" I asked.

"The long version. Short versions leave out too many details," he replied, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"It all started when we had that fire in camp. My brothers and I nearly didn't get out. Squirrelflight helped us, but before we could get out, Ashfur stopped us from getting out. He was…not himself. He said that moons ago, he helped Hawkfrost to trap Firestar in a foxtrap. His reason was to hurt Squirrelflight for rejecting him as her mate. It was here that she said…we weren't her kits. We waited, in fear of when Ashfur would choose to reveal her…our secret. It was not until he asked to go to the Gathering when we knew he would reveal it there. In front of the Clans. I couldn't let that happen. So…I slashed his throat while he was hunting."

Mousewhisker sat, in shock. "YOU killed Ashfur?" he said, dumbly.

All I could do was nod.

"I understand why though. To reveal that at a Gathering, it would make us the target of every Clan. But is there more? This was supposed to be the long version."

I nodded again before continuing. "A few days ago, I saw something I thought I would never see again. Ashfur. He said StarClan did not know where to send him, either to the Dark Forest, or StarClan. So, he has to right the wrongs. I however, since I killed him, am the only one who can see him. He told me who my parents where. My parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. Now I don't know what to do. To help Ashfur, I would have to reveal this. But that would be like betraying my Clan. What should I do?"

Mousewhisker contemplated for a minute, then spoke. "I would do what Ashfur was going to do. Reveal it. The next Gathering is in about a half-Moon. Go to it. Complete what Ashfur was going to do. I need to go back to Squirrelflight."

Hollyleaf purred her thanks then started back to camp.

* * *

Brindleface slipped out of Mousewhisker's body and smiled. Her son had to join her in StarClan.


	10. Chapter 9: Sol

Less than a moon had passed since I had first planted my 'idea' in the minds of cats, using every means necessary; including possessing Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. So far, it had worked. Firestar had sent a small patrol to find Sol. Unbeknownst to the patrol, I had tagged along, due to the fact Hollyleaf was on the patrol. And after a run-in with a dog pack eerily like the one that had terrorized the forest seasons ago. And now we had found him.

On a sunrise soon before they would return to camp, Ashfur nudged Sol awake. With any luck, Sol would be able to see him.

"Who is there?" he whispered.

I tried to say my name, but no sound came. I tried again, but still nothing.

So instead, I led him to a nearby stream, by brushing what should be my tail in his face. Once there, I dove into the stream.

It worked. The water wreathed around my form, giving me solid form.

"I am Ashfur. And I have some questions for you."

He laughed at this. "And you believe I have the answers?"

"I was told you did. The badger wouldn't lie."

"Badger? Midnight came to you? You're dead."

"Exactly. I can't move on until I do something. Hollyleaf has that figured out. But, I did some digging, and I found this interesting prophecy."

At my word his eyes bugged out of his head so far. "You-you know about the-the prophecy?"

"Amazing how much you can find out when you can possess cat's bodies," I said dryly, just a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"So then, what do you need to know?" he inquired.

"Everything."

* * *

I smiled to myself as I heard Sol follow Ashfur. The plan was working so far. Ashfur was to find out information on the prophecy. I was to reveal all he had seen at the Moonpool to the Clans at the Gathering. Then I needed an escape.

I wondered how well those tunnels were to live in.


End file.
